


Wouldn't Ever Want Anybody Else (español)

by BrisaHiOops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Juguetes sexuales, M/M, Masturbación, Top Harry, sexo anal, sexo telefónico, sobreestimulación, vibradores
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrisaHiOops/pseuds/BrisaHiOops
Summary: Recientemente, la relación de Louis y Harry se ha tornado un poco sexual, y las inseguridades físicas de Louis se han interpuesto entre algo que realmente quiere. Mientras tanto, Zayn y Liam lidian con su salida del clóset -como pareja- con la banda.





	Wouldn't Ever Want Anybody Else (español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wouldn't Ever Want Anybody Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121896) by [itsmiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmiz/pseuds/itsmiz). 

El puchero de Louis era exagerado cuando miró a Harry con ojos tristes, enredando la sábana alrededor de su cintura y sentándose contra la cabecera de la cama.

"Aw, bebé," Harry lloriqueó, pasando el cinturón por sus pantalones. Sin camisa, atravesó la habitación con algunas largas zancadas, tomando la cara de Louis en sus manos y chupando el labio que sobresalía de su boca. Le sonrió tristemente a Louis antes de besarlo de nuevo. "Mira el lado bueno, sólo serán tres días. Hablaremos todas las noches, se pasará el tiempo rápidamente."

Harry se puso su camiseta rápidamente y se la metió en sus pantalones, mirando a Louis mientras se abrochaba su cinturón.

Louis lo miró y suspiró. "Es tan injusto como nos están separando. Niall y Liam en Birmingham, tú en Manchester. Sólo Zayn y yo aquí en Londres... Somos una _banda_, maldición. No deberíamos hacer toda nuestra mierda individualmente. Ahora que lo pienso, no deberíamos estar haciendo esta mierda en lo _absoluto_—¿por qué hacemos la promo _separados_ cuando la mierda que estamos 'promocionando' ni siquiera es relacionada a la banda?"

Poniéndose un suéter, Harry respondió silenciosamente, "Sabes lo que dijeron, Lou."

La respuesta de Louis fue corta. "Sí, sí. Aunque dudo mucho que el hecho de que me guste el _Yorkshire Tea_ venderá álbumes."

Harry bajó su cabeza, pasó los dedos por su cabello y movió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras miraba a Louis. Finalmente, se sentó en un lado de la cama y puso su mano en la rodilla de Louis. "No hay nada que pudiera haber hecho, Lou. Lo intenté, pero—"

"Lo sé, Hazza. No te estoy culpando." Louis estiró la mano y metió delicadamente un rizo detrás de la oreja de Harry. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros. "Siento que tengas que estar solo."

Harry trató de cambiar el tema y aligerar su estado de ánimo antes de partir. Presionando sus labios contra Louis en una serie de cortos besos, dijo contra su boca, "No te preocupes por mí. Sólo quiero que _tú_ no estés solo. Deberías quedarte con Zayn mientras no estoy."

Louis asintió. "Ya me encargaré de eso. Vamos a emborracharnos debidamente esta noche," le dijo Louis entre besitos. "Hazme olvidar que mi novio va a cruzar la mitad del país."

"Mm," Harry admitió cuando se separó de Louis con una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, pero no me olvides, por favor. Hablar por teléfono borrachos es motivador."

El tiempo de irse de Harry había llegado, y no podían prolongarlo por más tiempo. Louis se puso uno de los grandes suéteres de Harry, y sin pantalones, lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo, donde los chicos se detuvieron para hacer la inevitable despedida.

"Grandiosa manera para recordarte por los siguientes días," Harry puntualizó, estirándose y apretando el trasero desnudo de Louis en sus manos. Louis sonrió y se inclinó ante el agarre de Harry, rompiéndose a regañadientes con un último beso.

"Te hablaré en la noche, boo," dijo Harry finalmente. "Diviértete con Zayn." Mientras caminaba hacia su auto, le gesticuló con la boca "te amo" a Louis, sonriendo suavemente cuando Louis, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta de entrada, le gesticuló de vuelta. Luego se fue.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

La casa estaba enorme y vacía, y Louis la odiaba cuando estaba solo. En el corto tiempo que habían vivido ahí juntos, se había convertido en un _hogar_, y ahora, sin Harry, era fría.

Louis estaba inquieto. Se acostó en la cama y se quedó viendo fijamente el ventilador de techo por un tiempo desconocido, perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry y él acababan de tener sexo de despedida—realmente un buen sexo de despedida— y sin embargo, Louis no estaba tan contento como usualmente estaría. No estaba decepcionado en ningún sentido, pero se estaba poniendo irritante, hasta el punto de la ansiedad, que _Harry_ estaba decepcionado, o al menos, eventualmente _crecería_ hasta estar decepcionado. Tanto como odia admitirlo, aún no estaba convencido de que complacía completamente a Harry en la cama.

Louis había aprendido a lidiar con sus _kinks_ (fetiches) particulares, incluyendo el fuerte deseo de ser sometido en la cama, a través de los años desde que descubrió su sexualidad. La mayoría habían sido un montón de autonegaciones, sólo fantaseando de manera ocasional, hasta que finalmente, de manera milagrosa, conoció a Harry. Ni siquiera había querido admitirse a sí mismo que era _gay_, así que admitir que le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer—el tener a alguien tomando _completamente_ el control de él entre las sábanas—por encima de su sexualidad... bueno, era demasiado.

Como Louis aún estaba aprendiendo a sentirse completamente cómodo consigo mismo, había sido un poco lento en mostrar sus vulnerabilidades en la cama. Había sido un proceso difícil el aprender a aceptar a sí mismo, y mucho menos tener a alguien más que también lo aceptara. Louis comenzó a no encendiendo las luces cuando se acostaba con alguien, sin quitarse completamente la ropa. Pero ellos ya habían pasado esa etapa; Harry fue perfecto en todo.

Harry era un excelente oyente, y lo que lo hizo mejor, fue que Harry compartía exactamente el mismo fetiche que él: esa sed de cambiar los roles en la cama. A menudo Louis pensaba en eso y soltaba una risita, ya que en la vida diaria, Louis tenía la personalidad autoritaria y Harry la amable y simpática. Era gracioso cómo el sexo cambió todas esas dinámicas, cómo ambos chicos asumieron roles completamente opuestos.

A pesar de lo cómodo que había madurado Louis para estar con Harry, aún tenía una mayor inseguridad que no podía dejar ir. Incluso ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a Harry, y dudaba que Harry notara sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya que era muy bueno escondiéndolos. Sí, usaba ropa ajustada por voluntad propia, pero el hecho era que tenía un estómago gordo que odiaba. Podía sumirlo todo el tiempo que quisiera cuando se tomaba fotos, pero debajo de todo, aún seguía ahí. Odiaba usar ropa holgada sólo para cubrirlo, así que continuó usando lo que siempre había usado; su ropa se había vuelto un poco más apretada con el paso del tiempo.

Así que volviendo a donde sus actuales pensamientos estaban: Harry y él habían sido las primeras veces del otro, así que no era como que Harry tuviera una gran cantidad de personas con las que compararlo, pero aún así... Louis sentía eso, que la mayoría de las veces, Harry hacía todo el trabajo cuando tenían sexo. _Seguro_, ambos amaban al Harry dominante, y _claro_, Louis era entusiasta cuando Harry confiaba en él, siempre moviéndose a menos que le dijeran que no, pero el hecho era que, después de meses y meses de tener sexo en su relación, Louis _aún_ no había estado nunca arriba _(sobre él)_ de Harry. Estaba seguro de que eso sólo traería toda la atención de Harry a su estómago, y estaba un poco más que indeciso de estar en ese tipo de posición vulnerable. Y no es que Harry alguna vez haya dicho algo al respecto, pero él _tuvo_ que haberse dado cuenta, ¿no? Él tuvo que. Probablemente sólo era súper caballeroso para alguna vez decir algo acerca de eso...

Louis se puso un par de calzoncillos y empezó a hacer abdominales junto a su cama en vano. Cuando finalmente se cansó y sudó mucho, decidió tomar una ducha y hacer todo lo posible para sacar esos estúpidos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza. Mientras encendía la ducha y se desvestía, no pudo evitar detenerse frente al espejo, sin embargo, girándose de lado y escrudiñando su estómago. Era muy bajo y tan pequeño, que su estómago simplemente no encajaba con su cuerpo. Pellizcó la piel suelta desdeñosamente con un gesto pintado en su rostro.

Después de su ducha, se puso otro suéter de Harry y se sirvió una cerveza, esperando a que Zayn viniera con una botella de vodka.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Zayn y Louis comieron un poco de pizza juntos mientras bebían cerveza y veían televisión. Empezando la noche, empezaron a beber a un ritmo más rápido mientras platicaban. Mayormente acerca de fútbol... el arte de Zayn... música... temas seguros.

Louis _realmente_ no podía evitar querer hablar de Harry. Sus pensamientos anteriores habían estado regresando a su mente, y Zayn y él estaban lo suficientemente borrachos para ser crudos—como si necesitaran el alcohol en primer lugar para eso. Pero Louis no podría justificar el compartir con Zayn ese problema en particular que enfrentaba. Eso sólo sería cruzar una línea enorme. ¿Cómo si quiera _formularía_ esa frase? _"Me gusta tener un pene en mi trasero y realmente quiero montar a Harry pero siento que estoy muy gordo y sé que eso es todo lo que Harry vería—¿Tienes algún consejo para mí?"_

Sí, claro. Pero eso no quería decir que Louis podría _llegar_ al tema de esa manera. Quería ver a dónde iría la conversación...

"Alguna vez pensaste como que estabas enamorado?" Louis preguntó casualmente, sentado en el reclinable con sus piernas dobladas debajo de él.

Zayn se sonrojó, y Louis no fue tan observador como normalmente lo era estando sobrio, así que Louis no lo notó. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la pregunta a Louis.

"Bueno, con Harry, sí, fue como que lo supe inmediatamente. Incluso aunque realmente nunca había _estado_ con un chico—"

"Espera— pensé que ustedes dos ya habían tenido sexo," dijo Zayn en completa confusión.

"No, no, quiero decir, sí, obviamente," Louis aseguró, sin saber qué palabras utilizar a lo que estaba tratando de decir. "Es sólo que me refiero, como, en términos de una relación real. Antes de Harry. Así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de incluso pensar que estaba enamorado."

Si no fuera por el alcohol, estaría muy avergonzado de incluso estar discutiendo esto con Zayn ahora mismo. De ninguna manera es que fuera un puritano, pero no quería asquear a los chicos (ya sea con cosas cursis o sexys). Además, lo que tenían Harry y él era especial... sólo entre _ellos_. Louis lo asumió apenas cuando los chicos fueron testigos de ellos besándose y haciéndose mimos, al menos distraerlos con todos los detalles jugosos de su vida sexual. A pesar de lo mucho que quería.

Louis se echó a reír justo cuando se puso la pajilla en la boca, sonriendo mientras la mordía. Las palabras anteriores de Zayn apenas lo estaban golpeando. "Hemos tenido mucho sexo, _para tu información_. Es sólo que—"

"¿No es bueno?"

"Oh, por Dios, Zayn, _cierra la maldita boca_, tú _nunca_ hablas tanto," Louis interrumpió cuando comenzó a reírse otra vez. "¡No! Eso no era ni remotamente cercano a lo que iba a decir. Es _bastante bueno_, en realidad. El mejor. De hecho estoy ofendido de que incluso pienses eso, para ser honesto. Quiero decir, ¿has visto a Harry? ¿Me has visto a _mí_?

Zayn soltó una carcajada, "¡Dios, Lou! Eres muy engreído, ¿no?"

Louis sabía que sonaba vanidoso, pero a veces era la única manera de contrarrestar lo cohibido que siempre se sentía. Además, _Zayn era el burro hablando de orejas_. "Oh, eso es intenso, viniendo de un chico que está enamorado de su espejo." Louis se rio aún más cuando Zayn le aventó el objeto más cercano, una almohada, a su cabeza. Louis se la aventó de regreso y se rio más, haciéndolo sentir como si esto fuera una pijamada. Primero chismeando sobre su novio y ahora aventando almohadas.

"¿Qué era incluso lo que iba a decir?" dijo Louis sin aliento, sosteniendo su estómago. Su pecho dolía de tanto reírse. Se estaba poniendo borracho _rápidamente_. No perdió tiempo en sorber más líquido de su pajilla. "¿Cuál era mi punto?"

"No sé, amigo," dijo Zayn mientras su propia risa se apagaba. "Tienes mucho sexo con Harry. Felicidades."

"¡Oh! Oh, cierto," dijo Louis, agradecido de evitar hablar de otras cosas de la relación. "Tengo toneladas de sexo con Harry."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que ibas a decir? Bueno, gracias por compartirlo. Puedo tachar eso de mi lista de cosas que necesitaba saber desesperadamente antes de morir."

La risa de Louis se convirtió en una pequeña y ligera. Zayn puso su pajita contra los labios, escrudiñando a Louis con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Louis.

Zayn sacudió su cabeza. "Eres tan malditamente obvio, Lou. Ese no era el punto y lo sabes."

"No—yo sólo... no quiero asquearte," mintió. Odiaba compartir sus inseguridades, incluso a los miembros de la banda. Incluso a Zayn. A diferencia de una _verdadera_ pijamada, en la que Louis imaginaba que las chicas se sentaban y charlaban acerca de sus novios, realmente no tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre sexo que realmente _quisiera_ escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Además de Harry mismo.

"Eres bueno, amigo. ¿Desde cuándo tus hazañas sexuales con Harry me han asqueado? No es que lo mantengas en secreto o algo por el estilo."

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Digo—es sólo... personal, creo."

"¿Más _personal_ que cuando te empotró contra la pared en el estudio mientras el resto de nosotros estábamos sólo a metros de ustedes grabando?

Louis se ahogó con su bebida mientras se preguntaba _qué tanto_ de eso Zayn había visto. Como si leyera la mente de Louis, Zayn le dio una mirada cómplice. "¿O cuando ustedes dos, sospechosamente, fueron al baño juntos durante un descanso en la sesión de grabación y Niall siguió escuchando ruidos a través de los conductos de ventilación, y tú habías dicho que estaban practicando los _vocals_ (coros/cantando) juntos?"

La cara de Louis era de un color escarlata, pero sonrió. "Bueno, pero para ser honestos, _estábamos_ practicando los _vocals_."

"De hecho, ahora que lo pienso," Zayn siguió, sonriendo también, "¿qué _tienen_ ustedes y los estudios de grabación? ¿Los consigue poner calientes saber que están grabando un álbum juntos o algo así?"

"Bien, bien," Louis se rindió. "Pero al menos _tratamos_ de ser sigilosos."

"O aquella ocasión en aquel hotel con las paredes delgadas," Zayn continuó. "O, _esas_ veces en los _múltiples_ hoteles con las paredes delgadas."

"¡Okay! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Dios! Ponme más borracho y luego tal vez diga todo. Aunque no es nada, en realidad."

Zayn sonrió y trajo vasitos de shot de a un lado del reclinable. Louis sonrió.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Los acentos del norte de ambos chicos eran casi indistinguibles cuanto más borrachos se ponían. El habla rápida de Louis combinada con las oraciones arrastradas de Zayn, definitivamente señalaban exactamente qué tan borrachos estaban. Ni siquiera sabían qué hora era; habían estado muy ocupados divagando sobre tonterías al azar, riendo.

"Entonces," dijo Zayn, rodando sobre su espalda en la alfombra y poniendo sus manos en su estómago, "si tú no hablarás de _tu_ vida sexual, creo que puedo hablar de la mía."

"No estoy particularmente muriendo por la información, amigo. Mantén lo que quieras para ti y eso estará _bien_ para mí." Antes, estaban hablando acerca de cosas de relaciones, lo que estaba completamente bien, pero escuchar acerca de Zayn follando con chicas era ligeramente asqueroso. Eso fue _exactamente_ su punto en el porqué no quería compartir cosas sobre Harry y él; eso causaría la misma reacción en Zayn.

"Sí, claro, lo sé," dijo Zayn, repentinamente serio. "Pero es algo que he estado necesitando—queriendo—hacer desde hace tiempo."

Louis levantó sus cejas, aunque Zayn no pudo ser capaz de verlo; él estaba viendo hacia el techo. "Entonces, desde que tengo un poco de valor gracias al alcohol, podría decirlo..." murmuró Zayn. "Esto va a ser completamente aleatorio, sólo por favor no te asustes."

"Zayn," Louis preguntó con una voz seria, "¿estás embarazado?"

"No, estoy hablando en serio, hombre, sólo escucha."

"Estoy escuchando," Louis se acomodó.

"Esto es tan extraño," Zayn murmuró para sí mismo de nuevo.

"Bueno, joder, Zayn, ¿qué es?"

Zayn tomó una gran respiración y suspiró. "Estoy como..." En el segundo en el que pensó que estaba bien con decirlo, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte contra su pecho. "Entonces, es como esto," trató de nuevo.

"Amigo, ya escúpelo."

"Liam y yo estamos—me refiero, estoy como... _con_ Liam. Liam y yo estamos, um... _juntos_."

La cara de Louis estaba congelada cuando miró a Zayn, quien aún no lo miraba a los ojos. ¿Zayn realmente quería decir eso, o sólo fue un enorme caso de decir mal las palabras? "¿Qu—tú—qué? Espera, ¿_qué_?"

"Liam y yo," repitió Zayn, un poco más alto. "Somos... algo."

El rostro de Louis aún lucía desconcertado. "Pero tú—¿_qué_?" Tomó algunos segundos que las palabras salieran de Louis. De repente, pareció aceptar lo que Zayn le estaba diciendo, y empezó a patear sus talones repetidamente sobre la silla con entusiasmo. "¿Tú has—tuviste—?" Louis hizo un gesto vulgar con la mano, y Zayn lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. "Oh, dios mío—¡no lo hiciste!"

"Oh, dios mío, lo hice," respondió Zayn, burlándose de Louis pero sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. "Más de una vez," susurró. Había estado muriendo por decirle a _alguien_ después de meses tenerlo escondido, y estaba realmente feliz de que Louis haya sido el primero en escucharlo de su boca. Aún era un poco extraño, pero se sentía tan aliviado de sacarlo de su pecho.

"¡_Zayn_! ¿Qué hay acerca de Danielle?"

"Oh, ella sabe," respondió con facilidad.

"¿¡Qué!?"

Zayn se rio. "Sí, amigo, ella sabe. Sabe todo y no le importa. De hecho le gusta un poco."

La boca de Louis cayó hasta el suelo. "¿Qué. Mierda. Me. Estás diciendo?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Zayn a la defensiva. "Algunas chicas le gustan esas cosas."

"Espera. Espera, espera, espera," Louis dijo mientras levantaba las manos y se sentaba en el suelo junto a Zayn. Las cosas de pronto se estaban volviendo confusas. "¿Qué es lo que sabe exactamente?"

"Er, todo."

"¿Y ella no está, como, _incómoda_ con el hecho de que su novio folla a otro chico? ¿O—" Louis mira Zayn de manera especulativa. "—O _se deja follar_ por otro chico?"

"Lo follan," corrigió Zayn. Corrió sus manos por su cara como si se estuviera limpiando la tierra de ella. Louis explotó de felicidad al saber toda esta nueva información.

"¡Oooh!" dijo Louis. "¡Amigos pasivos unidos!" Levantó la mano para un chócala (_high-five_). Zayn chocó su mano con la de Louis de mala gana, luciendo avergonzado. "No puedo creerlo," Louis empezó a divagar. "Wow, sólo wow. "¿Entonces desde hace cuánto está pasando esto?"

Zayn suspiró. "Durante un tiempo. Yo—Las cosas entre _ellos_ ya no estaban realmente funcionando. Ambos lo sabían... y luego las cosas entre _nosotros_ sólo sucedieron."

"Bien, ¿y por qué ellos no se separan?"

"Ya lo hicieron. Liam y yo como que habíamos estado esperando a decirle a la gente."

"Esto es mucha información," reveló Louis. "Así que retrocede. Rebobina. Empieza desde el principio."

Zayn sonrió. "Um, bien, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"_Todo_. Esta es información trascendental. Necesito saber todo. ¿¡Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para decirme!?"

"Si te digo ahora todo lo que chismosamente quieres saber, ¿en qué me beneficia a mí?"

Louis hizo un chasquido con sus labios. "Pendejo. Después también te contaré lo que quieras."

"Okay. Trato."

"Trato," Louis sonrió. "Ahora mismo me siento como el chico más pervertido del _planeta_. Esto está _demente_. Aunque, sí, de todas maneras, prosigue. Empieza desde el principio."

"Bueno, érase una vez, Liam me llevó a una caminata bajo la luz de la luna en la playa—" el discurso de Zayn fue cortado por un golpe de Louis en su brazo. "¡Ow! Okay, _Jesús_, ow. Quiero decir, sabes cómo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos... Las cosas sólo..." Zayn gesticuló frente a su cuerpo, tratando de decir las palabras que estaba tratando de usar, "...sucedieron." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Pero estuvo con Danielle todo el tiempo?"

"Por etiqueta, pero no por el corazón."

"Profundo." Louis sirvió dos shots enfrente de él y le hizo señas a Zayn para que tomara uno. Arrugando su rostro después de tragar el líquido, Louis preguntó. "Entonces, como, ¿_exactamente_ desde hace cuánto ha estado sucediendo esto?"

La voz de Zayn también estaba rasposa, debido al alcohol que acababa de beber. "Desde hace unos meses."

"¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo sabe ella?"

"Casi todo el tiempo. Realmente no habíamos hecho nada cuando él le confesó que no lo sentía justo para ella y todo eso."

"Y ella dijo como, '¡Okay Leeyum, _no hay problema_! Quizá incluso puedo _unirme_ con ustedes en la cama, ¿no sería una _maravilla_—'"

"Digo, ella estuvo ahí una vez, pero no era como—"

"¿¡_Qué_!? ¿Quién _eres_ tú?" interrumpió Louis. "No puedo creer que apenas me estés contando esto. _No puedo_ creerlo. ¡Esto parece sacado de un video porno!" Louis se movió rápidamente incluso más cerca de Zayn para mirar claramente su rostro. Normalmente podría decir que Zayn estaba siendo descarado, pero en el momento, lucía sincero. "¿Entonces estás siendo 100% serio?"

"Bueno, digo, sí, hablo en serio... sueno loco como la mierda, pero sí, hablo en serio." Se sentó y se inclinó contra el respaldo del sofá, mirando fijamente a Louis que lo estaba viendo a él. "Suena realmente raro cuando lo dices en voz alta, pero juro que no es nada... loco como eso. Normalmente sólo somos Liam y yo. Como, eso pasó esa única vez. Y ahora ella está claramente fuera de escena y todo."

"Entonces, ¿cómo _son_ las cosas con el querido Liam?" preguntó Louis mientras movía las cejas.

Zayn se sonrojó y sonrió. Lucía locamente enamorado cuando movió su cabeza para mirar la habitación con ojos brillantes. "Perfecto."

"Awwww," dijo Louis con entusiasmo. "¡Vamos a celebrar!" Louis llenó los vasitos de shots con más alcohol, derramando un poco en el suelo.

"Quizá debamos bajar la velocidad, Lou," sugirió Zayn con ojos grandes. "Literalmente acabamos de tomar un shot."

"El último y después cambiamos a cerveza," Louis prometió mientras cruzaba los dedos sobre su pecho.

"Bien," aceptó Zayn, riéndose—risitas—mientras levantaba su shot y chocaba con el de Louis con un clink. Más alcohol fue derramado en el suelo.

"¿Por cuál cosa debemos brindar?" preguntó Louis.

"¡Por el amor!" exclamó Zayn alegremente al mismo tiempo que Louis dijo, "¡Por novios en forma (_fit_)!"

La boca de Louis se sintió adolorida por sonreír tan ampliamente. La vida normalmente no funcionaba de esta manera, ¿o sí? Justo antes, estaba desesperadamente deseando tener alguien con quien hablar sobre cosas de relaciones, y aquí apareció esa persona de la nada. Louis miró a Zayn. ¿Realmente él había estado tan enamorado de Harry que no se dio cuenta de que Liam y Zayn habían mantenido este ridículo y grande secreto escondido por _meses_?"

"Hey, necesito fumar," dijo Zayn, sacando a Louis de sus pensamientos, "¿podemos ir afuera?"

Louis se retrasó detrás de Zayn para agarrar una manta del sofá, y si se tambalearon todo el camino, nadie lo notó. Ambos se dejaron caer en las sillas de hierro forjado y se sentaron en silencio por un momento. Louis aun estaba luchando contra si debía o no sacar a flote el problema que tenía. Probablemente ya había abrumado a Zayn, pero era _Zayn_. Además, probablemente estaba muy bebido para importarle.

"Así que—wow, es muy raro hablar de cosas gays contigo, me encanta—okay, entonces, Liam va arriba, dijiste, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo Zayn con un asentimiento.

"Entonces, ¿exactamente cómo tú y Liam—" Louis movió sus manos. Zayn levantó sus cejas. "Como... _Dios_, esto es raro... ¿Qué posiciones hacen?"

"Er, bueno... todas ellas, ¿creo?" Zayn respondió honestamente mientras encendía su cigarrillo. "¿Por qué?"

Louis sacudió su cabeza. "Por ninguna razón en particular."

Notando la incomodidad de Louis, preguntó, "Pareces preocupado... o algo."

"No," Louis negó. "Sólo chismoso, ya me conoces," se rio.

Zayn frunció el ceño. "¿Esto tiene que ver con que estabas charla que estabas tratando de evadir antes?"

Louis apretó el agarre en la manta a su alrededor. "Sí, supongo," se dio por vencido. La expresión en el rostro de Zayn le decía a Louis que continuara. "Últimamente he estado pensando... en mí y en Harry."

"Oh, no, Lou, oh, _no_," Zayn lloriqueó. "No digas no que creo que vas a decir."

Louis miró a Zayn con sorpresa. "¿Qu—Qué crees que voy a decir?"

"No vas a dejarlo, ¿o sí?"

"¿_Qué_? No, claro que no. Ni siquiera lo sueñes."

Zayn miró a Louis fríamente. "Eres una persona tan confusa."

La boca de Louis cayó, "Tú eres el misterioso, pero lo que sea. Lo que _iba_ a decir es que... Bueno, iba a decir muchas cosas." Miró a Zayn con una extraña mirada en su cara, como si preguntara si estaría bien o si sólo lo molestaría. La mirada tácita de Zayn le dijo a Louis que continuara.

"Harry y yo estamos realmente cómodos el uno con el otro. Como, incluso aunque te quiero y esto es gracioso—más gracioso de lo que nunca imaginé—me siento realmente solo ahora que no está aquí. Es una locura. Nunca me he... sentido así antes por alguien. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?"

Zayn asintió y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Louis podría decir que Zayn no tenía ganas de hablar en este momento, así que continuó, "Y... el sexo es real, realmente bueno. No sé de ti y de Liam, pero nosotros... es muy bueno." Louis realmente no sabía cómo decir la siguiente frase sin revelar el acuerdo que tenía él y Harry en la cama. Él no estaba a punto de compartir _ese_ aspecto en particular de su vida sexual, borracho o no, así que se detuvo por un momento para tomar algunas respiraciones profundas, "Es sólo... nunca quiero que Harry sienta como que está haciendo todo el trabajo... como, en la cama... y yo siento que así ha sido últimamente."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Louis se mordió el labio. Sabía que estaba borracho cuando a continuación divulgó lo que hizo. "Es difícil de explicar. A él le gusta eso de estar a cargo. Y me encanta. A él también le encanta. Como que ambos... nos excitamos con eso. Pero simplemente no quiero que se canse de eso. Que se canse de mí."

"Por favor," murmuró Zayn rodando los ojos.

"En serio, es una preocupación legítima," Louis hipó. "¿Cómo se sentiría Liam si nunca lo montaras?"

Zayn se rio por su elección de palabras. "Supongo que se lo perdería," contestó con un encogimiento de hombros. "Espera, ¿_nunca_? Eso significa—que _nunca_ han...?"

"Bueno, no me mires así," espetó Louis, ya sintiéndose estúpido de que haya confesado lo que tenía.

"Amigo, relájate." Zayn levantó sus manos en un gesto de paz. "Es sólo... que eres un maldito provocador con él, nunca lo hubiera adivinado."

"No, es—" se rio, su humor de repente elevándose tan pronto como cayó, "—realmente lo soy, ¿no? Es sólo... digo, bueno... luciría todo regordete si estuviera arriba, así que sólo no lo he hecho."

Ahí está. Lo dijo. Le había dicho a Zayn lo que ni siquiera le podía decir a Harry. Louis miró hacia su estómago y pellizcó un poco de la grasa que había ahí, arrugando su nariz de sólo imaginarse cómo se movería toda si estuviera arriba de Harry.

"¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, Louis?"

"Y él no ha dicho nada," continuó Louis, hablando por encima de Zayn, "porque como dije, a ambos nos gusta cuando está a cargo, así que él arriba, o a un lado, es sólo natural. Y tú conoces a Harry, no es como que alguna vez _diría_ algo, pero... Sí, algunas veces quiero estar arriba. _Quiero_, pero como estaba diciendo antes, no he estado con nadie más que él, y sólo quiero ser bueno. Quiero que a él le guste."

"Lou, Harry te adora _demasiado_. ¿Realmente piensas que no le gustaría algo que hiciste? Y no estás gordito," Zayn añadió para aclarar.

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Harry es, como, lo que sea," dijo con un gesto con su mano. "Honestamente, él piensa mucho de mí. Pero yo—_yo_ quiero ser bueno. Por mí mismo. Quiero ser el _mejor_ (_the shit_) en eso. Quiero _saber_ que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y que para Harry sea, como, deslumbrante por mis habilidades y movimientos."

"Por tus habilidades y movimientos," repitió Zayn.

"Sí," aclaró Louis con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Entonces consigue un vibrador o algo," sugirió mientras se movía obscenamente arriba y abajo sobre la silla como si estuviera montando uno. "Practica enfrente de un espejo."

"Bueno, ahora sé lo que _tú_ haces..." comentó Louis cuando Zayn explotó en carcajadas.

"Hey," dijo Zayn con un encogimiento de hombros. "No me arrepiento*."

_(N/T 'No shame in my game'. Es un modismo, por lo que no tiene una traducción exacta, así que les pondré las definiciones que encontré. 1. Una declaración que anula cualquier responsabilidad que la sociedad ponga sobre la persona que la dijo por cierto acto, estilo de vida o apariencia. 2. Significa que no te arrepientes de cómo haces las cosas.)_

De hecho, eso le recordó a Louis algo: él _tenía_ un vibrador, tenía un dildo, tenía un montón de pequeños juguetes de los que estaba un poco avergonzado (así era, hasta que Harry casi se corrió en sus pantalones cuando Louis le mostró la caja donde los tenía guardados).

"Sí..." Louis respondió, de repente inspirado. Él podría sólo practicar.... Tal vez eso ayudaría un poco. Sería capaz de verse a sí mismo en el espejo y ver _justamente_ cómo necesita meter su estómago para verse bien. De verdad podría ser una solución real... Normalmente sólo se recostaría sobre su espalda con sus rodillas dobladas y así se follaría a sí mismo, imaginando a Harry imponentemente sobre él. Ahora tenía una gran idea.

Con las preocupaciones de Louis tranquilizadas, estaba feliz y emocionado como para hablar acerca de Liam otra vez. La conversación continuó afuera en el balcón—Zayn fumaba demasiado cuando estaba ebrio. Zayn compartió bastante, y estaba completamente mareado. Conforme la noche pasaba, ambos se cansaban de hablar, y la conversación se apagaba.

Ambos chicos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, después Louis exclamó, "¡Hey!"

"Jesús," Zayn se quejó, encendiendo otro cigarrillo. "Eres muy ruidoso."

"Sí," Louis acordó. "¿Le contar a Harry de esto? ¿De ti y _Leeyum_? ¿O esto es un tiempo privado secreto?"

Zayn se encogió de hombros. "Me imaginé que de todos modos lo ibas a hacer. De cualquier manera, Liam está listo para decirle a todos. Está bien con eso—sabes que odia los secretos. Probablemente le está contando a Niall en este instante mientras hablamos."

"Y nadie piensa en el pobre Harold, completamente solo, abandonado con sus pensamientos—"

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no le llamas? Ni le has enviado un mensaje en toda la noche."

"Oh, mierda. Bueno, él lo entenderá cuando sepa la importancia de los eventos de esta noche."

Zayn sonrió. "Ve a hablar con él, Lou," sugirió, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo y ocupándose en textear. Louis se quedó mirando el perfil de Zayn por un largo momento. Con su teléfono en la mano y un cigarrillo en su boca, realmente era una persona atractiva. Louis fue honesto, inmensamente feliz por él y Liam.

Louis se paró e inmediatamente se tambaleó. "Jodida mierda," murmuró para sí mismo, levantando sus manos enfrente de él para balancearse.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Zayn desde su silla, riéndose.

Louis sólo pudo asentir ligeramente, después hipó. "Cama. ¡Te quiero, Zaynie!"

No se dio cuenta de lo borracho que estaba hasta que empezó a caminar y de que tenía que agarrarse de la pared para subir las escaleras e ir todo el pasillo hasta su habitación. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo agarró con fuerza antes de desvestirse. Se arrancó la ropa, y después de quedarse atorado en el suéter de Harry y tirar algunas cosas de su mesita de noche, colapsó desnudo en su cama, aun con el teléfono en la mano.

Mirando a la pantalla con un ojo entrecerrado, notó que tenía unos mensajes perdidos de "Hazza". ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

**Hazza [21:35]**

Louuuuu! vashapenin drinks

**Hazza [22:10]**

cómo estás?

**Hazza [22:53]**

mándame un mensaje cuando tengas oportunidad :) si no estás muy enojado

**Hazza [23:57]**

espero que estés bien y tengas una buena noche y todo eso, te amo

**Boo Bear [00:27]**

Hyazzza!!!' sifue unab uena noche estoydesnurdop

Inmediatamente, Harry respondió.

**Hazza [00:27]**

whoa estás borrachísimo no?

**Boo Bear [00:28]**

no

**Boo Bear [00:28]**

lo sienpto menti si

**Hazza [00:29]**

estás divirtiéndote? por qué estás desnudo

Louis trató de responder que, sí, se estaba divirtiendo, que Zayn estaba a unos minutos de desmayarse en el balcón, que probablemente se bebió siete cervezas y quien-sabe-cuántos shots durante el transcurso de la noche, y esa _mierda_, que él tenía noticias de Zayn y Liam, pero sus dedos eran demasiado grandes y torpes para la estúpida pantalla táctil. Todo lo que logró fue un montón de texto de ilegible, por lo que mejor llamó a Harry.

Se estaba acurrucando debajo de las mantas cuando sonó el teléfono, el mareo de Louis estaba dando lugar a una cómoda y agitada sensación de felicidad.

"Lou, hey," respondió Harry casi inmediatamente, y Louis sonrió estúpidamente mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada de Harry. "¿Estás bien?"

"Mmm," dijo Louis, haciendo un ruido con sus labios. "Estoy borracho."

"Lo puedo notar." Harry sonrió cariñosamente, deseando estar borracho con Louis y no sólo ligeramente mareado. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy en mi cama," respondió Louis. Levantó la sábana y echó un vistazo por debajo. "Estoy desnudo."

"Ah... estás en la cama," repitió Harry, tratando de imaginarse cómo se veía exactamente en este momento. "¿Entonces te estás preparando para dormir?"

"Mm," Louis contestó. "Pero te extraño _demasiado_, Hazza," lloriqueó, de repente sonando serio. "Odio estar solo."

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, "Lo sé, bebé, yo también." Desgraciadamente, ambos sabían que aun les quedaban varias noches separados, lo que significaba más noches sintiendo esta horrible soledad que les pegaba mayormente por la noche. "¿Pero te estás divirtiendo?"

"Sí," Louis confirmó. Su voz sonando ligeramente más aguda cuando estaba borracho, ligeramente como de niño. Por alguna razón, Harry estaba avergonzado de que eso lo encendiera. "Diviértete mucho." Repentinamente, Louis empezó soltando risitas hasta que se reía ruidosamente en el teléfono.

Harry no pudo evitar también reírse por las tonterías de su novio. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Zayn," exhaló Louis, recordando a Zayn moviéndose en la silla de balcón hace rato. "Zayn es jodidamente _ridículo_."

"¿Por qué?" Harry se rio junto a él. Después, un pensamiento llego a su mente. "¿Él está contigo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Conmigo en mi cama? ¿_Nuestra_ cama? _Harry_," dijo Louis escandalizado. "¿Qué _clase_ de fiesta crees que es?"

"Bien," dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros aunque Louis obviamente no podía verlo, "sólo me estaba asegurando."

"Él está en el sofá esta noche," dijo Louis, aun en ese adorable y susurrante tono. "Conozco las reglas, Haz."

Santo Dios si _eso_ no hizo que el corazón de Harry dejara de latir.

"Buen chico," respondió automáticamente, respirando profundamente y pensando en otras cosas de que hablar, otras cosas que preguntarle a Louis. Pero luego, Louis soltó unas risitas, y ahí estaba pasmado una vez más.

"No sé si aún dirás eso en un minuto... tengo una historia loca sobre Zayn. Loca, loca de locura."

Harry no estaba muy seguro de la elección de palabras de Louis, por lo que sonrió. "¿Y eso qué es?"

Louis se rio en el teléfono. "Tan serio," dijo profundamente, riéndose de Harry.

"Lou," advirtió Harry.

"Está bien, bebé, me gusta tu lado celoso. Eres tan _sexy_, Harry."

"Y tu estás borracho," respondió. "¿Qué pasó con Zayn?"

"Oh, mierda, Haz, nunca lo creerás. Zayn y Liam, ellos, ellos tienen algo. Realmente algo."

Harry guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de exclamar, "¡Lo _sabía_!"

"Espera, ¿_qué_? ¿Lo sabías?"

"Bueno, no, no técnicamente, pero sabía que algo pasaba. Oh, yo lo sabía. ¿Entonces él lo confirmó?"

"Sí. Anoche Liam le contó a Niall," respondió Louis. "No puedo creer que ya lo esperabas. ¿Estoy ciego o algo?"

"Bueno, verás, Lou, quizás si fueras un poquito más alto podrías ver lo que yo."

"Fácilmente podría colgarte, ¿sabes?"

"Aw, bebé, por favor no lo hagas," Harry se rio silenciosamente. "Así que Liam y Zayn, ¿huh?"

"Lo _sé_," dijo Louis con entusiasmo. "Y ellos tienen tríos y—" ("Whoa, _kinky_," interrumpió Harry.) "—sesiones privadas de besos en el armario y quién sabe que más. ¡Harry! ¡Estoy tan emocionado!"

"Claramente," se rio Harry. "¿Qué, ahora también quieres tener tríos?"

"¿Con una chica? Ew."

"¿Con una _chica_?" preguntó Harry sorprendido. "¿Quién?"

"Danielle."

"Jodida mierda... ¿Realmente quiero saber más?" preguntó retóricamente, luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza cuando recordó lo que le dijo Louis. "Espera, ¿entonces un trío con un chico estaría bien para ti?"

"Bueno, no lo sé," respondió Louis juguetonamente, "¿qué tan en serio estamos hablando?"

Harry respondió inmediatamente, "Más te vale que estés bromeando."

Louis se rio al teléfono. "Sabes que sólo te quiero a ti, Hazza."

"Mm," Harry hizo un ruido de satisfacción.

"Realmente deseo que estuvieras aquí," Louis se quejó, haciendo un gran puchero. "Estoy tan _caliente_ y tú no estás _aquí_."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" preguntó Harry suavemente. Retiró el edredón de su cama de hotel y se acostó, tratando de ponerse cómodo entre las sábanas desconocidas. Sonrió con superioridad y preguntó juguetonamente, "¿Toda esa plática con Zayn te calentó?"

"Sí," admitió, recordando cómo Zayn y él habían platicado de Harry y cómo ahora Louis no podía sacarse la idea de montar a Harry de su cabeza. Estaba perdido en sus fantasías silenciosas cuando se dio cuenta que Harry ya no estaba diciendo nada. "...¿Harry?"

"Mira, yo..." la voz de Harry sonaba diferente. "Pensé que estabas bromeando con lo del trío, pero si—si es algo que realmente quieres hacer, digo, creo que podría encontrar una manera de estar bien con eso." El cerebro de Louis estaba tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba escuchando mientras Harry divagaba. "Sólo la idea de compartirte, aunque, eso—"

"¡No!" Louis lo cortó, sin darse cuenta de lo que Harry pensó que quería decir. Notó que no debía de tener ni la menor idea de cómo se escuchando porque no le habían estado entendiendo en toda la noche. "Eso no es lo que quería decir. En lo absoluto. Dios, no quiero tener un _trío_."

"Oh," dijo Harry despreocupadamente, tratando de no mostrar lo satisfecho que estaba con la respuesta. "¿Aunque con sólo hablar de eso te puso caliente?" Harry sonrió.

"No, no necesariamente... no," respondió Louis. Sintiendo que necesitaba explicarse pero sin saber cómo, empezó a divagar rápidamente. "Digo... no te molestes, ¿bien? Es—realmente estoy muy emocionado de que Zayn también sea pasivo," ("Lo sabía," interrumpió Harry.) " y estábamos hablando de acerca de eso y otras cosas, de... no sé, cosas sexuales. Y eso me hizo pensar en ti, y ahora no puedo _parar_ de pensar en ti."

"Ah," Harry no pudo evitar sentirse contento al escuchar eso. "¿Por qué me molestaría por eso?"

"No sé. Nunca hablo de nuestra vida sexual con nadie. Sentí que estaba, como, contando un gran secreto o algo así."

"...¿De qué hablaste exactamente?" El cerebro de Harry empezó a recordar muchas de las muy privadas actividades sexuales con Louis. Ambos eran vírgenes cuando se conocieron, así que tontearon mucho antes de realmente empezar a tener sexo. Y muy recientemente se engancharon en un relativamente nuevo aspecto del sexo juntos, este ligero kink de dominación que ambos descubrieron. Todos los compañeros de la banda son como hermanos, pero no estaba muy seguro si quería que supieran todo eso...

"Sólo de cómo tenemos realmente buen sexo," Louis le dijo, no queriendo compartir la parte en la que le contó a Zayn que nunca había montado a Harry. "De cuan jodidamente mucho te _extraño_ cuando estás lejos."

"Lo sé, bebé. Yo también," admitió. "Es miserable."

"¿Qué estarías... haciendo ahora si me tuvieras en la cama contigo?"

Harry mordió su labio. Era raro que Louis comenzara así a hablar sucio. Habían intentando esto antes una o dos veces, esta cosa-sexual-telefónica —si así lo quieres llamar— pero Louis siempre estaba un poco cohibido. Le confesó a Harry que le gustó, pero decir esas cosas en voz alta lo hacían sentir a veces un poco incómodo, especialmente en el teléfono. Usualmente, Louis terminaría sintiéndose muy abrumado, y normalmente Harry sólo le susurraría cosas sucias en el teléfono y escucharía la respiración de Louis hasta que finalmente se corriera. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado de que Louis estuviera borracho, y se preguntó si esa era la única razón por la que Louis estaba preguntando eso.

"Te daría un enorme vaso con agua y te besaría y acurrucaría contigo toda la noche," contestó Harry, manteniéndolo ligero.

"Harry," se quejó Louis. "No tengo _nada_ de ropa encima, ¿y eso es lo que harías?"

"Bueno, bebé," Harry se rio, "esa es la razón por la que te haría mimos, si no tendrías frío."

"¿Tú quieres—¿No quieres...?" Louis no podía dejar salir las palabras, pero obviamente Harry sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"No sé, corazón... Estás muy borracho..."

"Sólo un poquito."

Harry se rio de él. "Hace rato apenas podías mandarme un mensaje," le recordó a Lou.

"Bueno, si no _quieres_, bien," resopló Louis.

"Relájate, amor, relájate," lo tranquilizó Harry. "Realmente quiero. Sólo quiero _recordártelo_ si lo hacemos."

"Lo recordaré," prometió Louis.

"Okay," respondió Harry a regañadientes. "Entonces vamos a intentarlo, ¿te parece?"

"Siiii," cantó Louis.

"¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Sabes que estaré bien, Harry."

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Sí, sí, estaré bien."

Harry sabía lo difícil que podía ser esto para Louis. Prometió hacer todo lo posible para hacer que Louis se sintiera más cómodo, y eso empezaría con ponerlo en un estado mental correcto. Para tratar de tranquilizar a Louis, le hizo una pregunta simple: "¿Qué lado de la cama estás, bebé? ¿El tuyo o el mío?"

"En el medio," respondió Louis. "Todo desparramado."

"Mmm... apuesto que sí."

Louis soltó risitas. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No te preocupes por mí— esto es acerca de ti, no de mí."

"Oh," contestó Louis sin aliento, "bien. ¿Pero me dirás lo que estás haciendo... más tarde?" Louis no sabía de que otra manera podía decir "una vez que esto empiece." Todavía era una cosa incómoda de hacer, y Louis era una mierda tratando de decir cosas calientes. Afortunadamente, para Harry era natural, y normalmente, Louis aceptaba su iniciativa.

La respuesta de Harry fue simple. "¿Qué acabo de decir?"

"Esto es acerca de mí, no de ti."

"Dilo de nuevo." El lado dominante de Harry ya estaba saliendo a la luz, y Louis casi se derretía en la cama de puro placer.

"Esto es acerca de mí, no de ti."

"Bien. Ya que todo esto es acerca de ti, lo voy a hacer muy placentero para ti, bebé. Pero tienes que ser un _muy buen _oyente."

"Lo seré," prometió Louis. "Seré un buen oyente."

"Okay, confió en que lo serás... Y Lou," añadió silenciosamente, "ya que no puedo estar ahí contigo... dime si hay algo que no quieras hacer. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Quiero hacer que te sientas bien."

Louis asintió, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no lo podía ver. "Okay."

Harry sonrió. "Entonces, Louis, ¿tienes las luces apagadas o encendidas?"

"Apagadas."

"¿Todas?"

"Sí."

"Bien, amor, quiero que seas capaz de ver—"

"Puedo ver," interrumpió Louis con entusiasmo. "La luz de afuera entra a la habitación." Repentinamente, Harry sintió nostalgia por su cama. Sabía exactamente lo que Louis estaba describiendo, sabía exactamente cómo la luna iluminaba el cuerpo de Louis en la noche, sabía exactamente cómo cada rayo de luz acentuaba cada una de las adorables curvas de Louis.

"Bien," respondió simplemente. "Bueno, tu hiciste esta pregunta antes, pero ahora _yo_ quiero saber... ¿Qué desearías tu que yo hiciera si estuviera en la cama contigo?"

"Quisiera... _Dios_..."

"Sólo soy yo, bebé," Harry le recordó.

"Sí," aceptó Louis, su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho. Harry estaba completamente en lo cierto, pensó Louis: no tenía nada por lo cual estar nervioso. "Bien, primero," habló Louis, "quisiera que me tocaras. Tus manos siempre se sienten bien cuando me tocas por todas partes." Cerró sus ojos y justamente imaginó a Harry haciendo eso, corriendo las puntas de sus de arriba abajo por su torso.

"Y tú siempre te sientes bien debajo de mis manos," añadió Harry. "Si estuviera ahí," continuó, facilitando que Louis se metiera en la fantasía, "empezaría besando tus labios. Te besaría como si no te hubiera visto en meses, y tu pondrías tus manos en mi cabello como siempre lo haces."

Louis empujó las sábanas con sus pies, descubriendo que se había puesto muy caliente como para tenerlas cubriéndolo. Bajó la mirada y notó que estaba completamente duro, pero por el momento, no se tocó. Escuchó desesperadamente a Harry.

"Me pondría encima de ti," continuó Harry, "en medio de tus piernas, moliéndome contra ti. Y me movería hacia tu cuello, y te haría un chupetón, y sentiría tu respiración debajo de mí. Tu estarías gimiendo todo sexy como siempre lo haces cuando de muerdo."

La respiración de Louis ahora se estaba acelerando, y no pudo resistirse a tocar su polla, apretando los ojos mientras se masturbaba de arriba hacia abajo.

"Y _luego_, empezaría a tocarte por todas partes," prosiguió Harry. "¿Qué es lo que te gustaría que hiciera después, bebé?"

Louis no podía sacarse la idea de su cabeza de montar a Harry. Pensó que si lo iba mencionar, era ahora o nunca. "Um, darme la vuelta."

"¿Oh? Siempre amas estar bocabajo en el colchón, ¿no..."

"No," dijo Louis, ralentizando el movimiento de su mano, "digo, _sí_, pero como..." Dios, apestaba en esto. "Dándome la vuelta para ponerme encima de ti."

"Oh, tú quieres estar arriba de _mí_," reflexionó Harry.

"Sí... sólo quiero estar arriba de ti, quiero frotarme contra ti. Sentirte duro debajo de mí."

Harry gimió. Louis nunca había dicho nada como esto; Harry guardó esa información para hablarla más tarde. "Mmm, ¿en serio, ahora?"

"Sí," inhaló, "pienso en eso todo el tiempo, Harry. Realmente deseo quiero estar arriba de ti y montarte. Lo deseo _tanto_. Sería bueno para ti y todo. _Prometo_ que sería bueno."

"Dios..." murmuró Harry, tocándose ligeramente. "Sí, sé que serías bueno, bebé. Siempre eres bueno, ¿verdad?" Añadió un segundo después, "Puedes montar mi polla cuando sea que quieras, lo sabes. Me encantaría..."

"¿De verdad?" La mano de Louis continuó trabajando rápidamente en su pene, moviendo la humedad de la punta hacia abajo a los lados con su pulgar.

"Claro que sí, bebé. Puedo verte ahora... Sudando, jadeando, gimiendo..."

Harry podía oír a Louis demasiado bien en el silencio que lo siguió, podía oír las pequeñas bocanadas de aire que tomaba y un ligero sonido de palmadas, y sabía lo que Louis estaba haciendo. "Louis, detente. Quita la mano de tu polla."

Louis lloriqueó. "Harry, _por favor_, estoy muy duro. Sólo quiero correrme. Hazme correrme," suplicó Louis.

Harry casi soltó un gruñido. Sin embargo, quería parecer que tenía el control de Louis, por lo que adoptó la mentalidad correcta para darle a Louis lo que necesitaba. "En algún momento. Saca el lubricante de mi cajón," le instruyó. Tomaría esa nueva información de Louis y, con suerte, la convertiría en una noche memorable para él.

Louis hizo lo que le dijeron y sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio que el bote estaba casi vacío. Cuando Harry escuchó el click al abrirse, rápidamente reprimió a Louis. "No te dije que hicieras algo con él todavía." Las manos de Louis se congelaron. "Ya que no estoy ahí contigo, necesitas ser un buen oyente."

"Okay," Louis le dijo, moviendo su cabeza para descansar el teléfono sobre su hombro. Estaba terriblemente caliente, y estaba agradecido que estuviera bajo un buen cargo.

"Siéntate, Lou. Siéntate de rodillas y mira la cabecera."

Louis se movió rápidamente para obedecer, descubriendo que obedecer las órdenes de Harry habían tenido un efecto sobrio en él. En lugar de sentirse súper borracho como estaba antes de la llamada, ahora se sentía borracho-de-amor, la sensación perfecta de sentirse en las nubes y excitado. "Okay... ¿ahora qué?" preguntó mientras se ponía de rodillas y descansaba su trasero en sus pantorrillas.

"Coloca una almohada entre tus piernas. Ponte a horcajadas." Louis siguió las órdenes de Harry. Movió su trasero para descansarlo cómodamente sobre la almohada y escuchó silenciosamente para más instrucciones.

"Quiero que me escuches por un minuto."

Louis estaba ansioso. "Estoy escuchando."

"Esto es importante. _No_ toques tu pene. Finge que estoy ahí viéndote. ¿Qué pasa cuando te tocas y estoy ahí viéndote?"

"Soy castigado. A menos que me digas que me toque. Pero a veces lo hago de todos modos," divagó, "porque _quiero_ ser azotado."

Harry se rio suavemente, "Sí, eres un pequeño travieso, ¿no, bebé?" Louis mordió su labio y sonrió. "...¿Pero entendiste lo que pedí?"

"Sí entendí."

"Bien. Si en algún momento sientes que te vas a venir, me lo dirás. No te correrás sin preguntar primero."

"Okay, sí, lo sé, okay."

"_Ahora_, quiero que abras la botella. Cubre tus dedos. Mójalos todos."

De nuevo, puso el teléfono sobre su hombro derecho mientras agradecidamente hizo lo que Harry pidió. Sabía lo que iba a venir después; esperó impacientemente a que Harry le diera la siguiente instrucción.

"¿Cuál mano escogiste?"

"Izquierda," murmuró Louis.

"Con tu mano izquierda, muévela hacia entre tus piernas, debajo de tus bolas. Toca tu agujero."

Louis volvió a agarrar con su mano derecha el teléfono mientras hacía lo que Harry le pidió, sólo mojando su apretado agujero. Se estremeció sin aliento mientras luchaba contra sus instintos de moverse, aún queriendo escuchar de Harry lo que quería que hiciera.

"Pon un dedo en tu culo. Siéntate en él." Louis tomó una inhalación profunda antes de hundirse completamente en su dedo índice con su espalda completamente recta. Harry escuchó atentamente la respiración entrecortada de Louis, y cuando lo hizo, preguntó, "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Bien, bien, pero quiero más," Louis respondió honestamente.

"Sé bueno para mí y conseguirás más," Harry prometió. "Levántate y baja sobre tu dedo, bebé. Fóllate con él."

Louis estaba emocionado de finalmente moverse, por lo que lo hizo con entusiasmo. "Oh, _Dios_, desearía que estuvieras aquí, Harry," Louis lloriqueó. "Tus dedos son mucho mejores."

El gemido de Harry fue audible mientras presionaba un poco más fuerte su polla. "Finge que son los míos. Finge que estoy ahí, ¿recuerdas? Añade otro más," le dijo a Louis mientras se quitaba sus apretados jeans negros y su ropa interior al mismo tiempo.

"_Mierda_," Louis se estremeció, sintiendo que se abría más.

"Sí, te gusta ¿verdad? Te encanta cuando te follo con mis dedos... Siempre te acuestas y me ruegas para que te folle con mi polla..."

"Sí," Louis repitió. Parecía que era todo lo que era capaz de decir en ese momento, su mente nublada por el placer. Pronto, su boca estaba abierta, emitiendo gemidos agudos conforme entraba más profundo en él. Bajó la mirada ligeramente para ver cómo lucía su cuerpo mientras se metía los dedos. Sus muslos fueron _hechos_ para esto. Vio su pene moverse contra su piel mientras se movía de arriba abajo, cada roce contra su pierna añadiendo más placer a su embrollo dentro de su vientre.

Harry estaba asombrado de este chico que tenía la suerte de llamarlo su novio. Era tan _jodidamente sexy_. Estirando su mano para masturbarse lentamente, trató de mantener su voz incluso cuando preguntó, "¿Estás golpeando tu punto?"

"Sí," Louis gimió. "¿Puedo— ¿Puedo—"

"Puedes preguntarme, bebé. ¿Puedes qué?"

"¿Puedo meter otro?"

"Tan jodidamente codicioso," dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a acariciarse a sí mismo en señal de los gemidos de Louis. "Sólo uno más," le respondió.

Inmediatamente, Louis puso en sus tres dedos juntos y montó su culo de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido, imaginando a Harry ahí en la cama con él. Louis ya estaba siendo muy ruidoso. No podía evitar los pequeños ruiditos que salían de su boca. Curvó sus dedos perfectamente dentro de él e imaginó que estaba montando la mano de Harry en su lugar, que Harry lo estaba atormentando constantemente golpeando su próstata pero sin dejarlo correrse.

"Mierda, siento que ya voy a venirme," dijo Louis sin aliento, rápidamente golpeando su cuerpo contra sus dedos una y otra vez.

"Deja de moverte," ordenó Harry.

Louis se quejó del otro lado del teléfono. "_Harry_," lloriqueó.

Harry lo ignoró. "Saca tus dedos de tu trasero, Louis." Louis quería protestar, pero hizo lo que Harry le pidió. "Ve al clóset," Harry murmuró. Fue tan bajo que Louis pensó que lo había imaginado.

Sin embargo, Louis no lo había imaginado. "...¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio. Dime cuando estés ahí."

Louis salió de la cama —aun tremendamente borracho, pero capaz de caminar un poco mejor— y trastabilló hasta llegar al clóset. "Estoy aquí," Louis le dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta. "Estoy—" aclaró su garganta. "Estoy parado justo aquí."

"Agarra tu caja y llévala contigo a la cama."

"Pero..."

"Sin peros," interrumpió Harry.

_Pero soy muy bajito_, Louis pensó. Sin embargo, quería comportarse —incluso por teléfono— y miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algo en lo que se pudiera subir. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando encontró el bote de basura en la esquina de la habitación. Lo volteó hacia abajo descuidadamente y se paró arriba de él enfrente del clóset, utilizando cada gramo de flexibilidad que tenía para alcanzar el lugar donde Harry guardaba la caja. Justo cuando la agarró, se resbaló y se cayó contra el marco de la puerta.

"¡Lou!" Harry exclamó tan pronto como escuchó el ruido. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"_Mieeerda_," dijo Louis sosteniendo su codo, mientras aún sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada, nada," le dijo Louis apresuradamente.

"No me mientas."

El tono de Harry era tan dominante, tan profundo. Louis no pudo evitar hacer nada contra lo que le dijo el otro chico. "Me caí," se quejó. "Soy tan malditamente _pequeño_, Harry."

_Mierda_, pensó Harry a millas de distancia. Había olvidado que guardaba la caja a hasta arriba del clóset específicamente porque estaba fuera del alcance de Louis. Pensó en decirle a Louis que le pidiera a Zayn que se la bajara... no es como si necesitara saber qué es lo que había adentro o algo, pero joder. No cuando Louis estaba desnudo y aparentemente que a Zayn ahora le gustaban los chicos.

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en una solución, Louis dijo con determinación, "Está bien, bebé, ya no me duele. Voy a conseguirla."

_Ese es mi chico_. "Ten mucho cuidado," Harry instruyó en su oído. "Finge que estoy justo ahí detrás de ti para agarrarte."

Con esa idea en mente, Louis intentó agarrar la caja de nuevo. Sería algo casi gracioso fuera de contexto, él parado sobre un bote de basura estirándose para agarrar una caja negra plana de zapatos de la parte más arriba del clóset, pero no lo era. Era serio. Esa vieja y ordinaria caja de zapatos contenía _magia_ dentro de ella. Louis la había coleccionado por años.

Harry escuchó atentamente los gruñidos y quejidos de Louis mientras luchaba por completar lo que, para él, era una tarea fácil. Escuchó la proclamación entusiasmado de Louis una vez que logró bajar la caja y le instruyó que tomará la misma posición en la cama otra vez con la caja a un lado de él.

"Okay," dijo Louis sin aliento. "Estoy de regreso en la cama."

"Bien. Levanta la tapa de la caja," Harry le indicó. "Saca tu dildo de ahí."

"Sí," dijo Louis entre dientes sin darse cuenta.

"Ahora sostenlo hacia arriba sobre la almohada."

Louis le sonrió al juguete en su mano. "Se parece un poco a ti, Harry. _Dios_, desearía que fueras tú," se quejó por millonésima vez en esa noche.

"Vas a fingir que lo es. Estoy ahí contigo," Harry le recordó. "No estás solo. Soy la almohada entre tus piernas, soy el juguete en tu mano. Si cierra los ojos y lo imaginas puede sentirme mis manos recorriéndote, por todo tu trasero, por tu hermoso abdomen... por todo tu cuerpo..."

Louis cerró los ojos y abrió su boca mientras trataba de imaginarlo. Harry estaba en lo cierto; si realmente trataba de imaginárselo, Harry estaba justo debajo de él, mirándolo con ensoñación.

Harry continuó, "Ahora toma el lubricante y ponlo sobre todo mi pene."

Louis movió su cabeza a un lado para descansar el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro, dejando libre su otra mano. "Okay... lo—lo estoy haciendo."

Mientras Louis estaba preocupado con su última instrucción, Harry susurró, "Tus pequeños dedos se sienten muy bien acariciando toda mi polla, bebé." Harry estaba acariciando su polla con un ritmo tortuosamente lento, prohibiéndose dejarse llevar.

"Sí, te estoy mojando todo," Louis añadió, preguntándose si alguna vez había estado así de excitado. "Harry, ¿te... te estás tocando?"

Harry no veía nada malo en ser honesto, "Sí, ahora llevo un rato."

Louis sonrió. "Eres tan jodidamente caliente."

"Apuesto que _tú_ lo eres," dijo Harry, volviendo la atención de vuelta a Louis, "lubricando tu juguete... Apuesto a que no puedes malditamente esperar para follarte con él... Va a llenar tu culo muy bien, bebé, haciéndote venir sobre todas las sábanas."

"Dios," susurró Louis a las palabras de Harry. "Es—está todo mojado ahora, Harry."

"Bien. Ahora levanta tu culo y siéntate sobre mí. Lentamente."

Los muslos de Louis se sacudieron en anticipación cuando levantó su trasero de la almohada y lentamente bajaba en el juguete. La quemazón se sentía _muy_ bien y _muy_ bienvenida, y de hecho, todo lo que Louis podía hacer era imaginarse que el dildo era Harry. Sintiendo que _ya_ se iba a correr, dijo apretando los dientes, "Dios, te sientes tan bien dentro de mí. ¿Me puedo mover? ¿_Por favor_? Por favor, dime que ya me puedo mover."

"Sí, empieza," le permitió Harry mientras aceleraba su propio ritmo, masturbando su polla rítmicamente.

Louis era bueno en esto. Aumentó su ritmo poco a poco hasta que estaba saltando de arriba a abajo constantemente, su pene sacudiéndose con cada empuje.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh," gimió deliberadamente mientras que jugaba con su pezón con su mano libre, pellizcándolo cada vez que movía sus caderas hacia abajo.

Harry agarró la base de su pene con su mano para evitar correrse con las sonidos de Louis. "Dios, eres muy ruidoso, bebé."

"Sí... lo siento..."

"No te disculpes, nunca te disculpes," dijo Harry duramente. "No te guardes ningún sonido."

Y no lo hizo. Se aseguró de que Harry escuchara lo bien que se sentía por él siendo tan ruidoso como quisiera, descubriendo que de todos modos no podía formar muchas palabras.

"Apuesto que antes has pensado en follar mi pene de esta manera," Harry gimió, y esperaba que Louis lo hubiera hecho.

"Sí, sí, Harry, _sí_."

"Mmm, te tomó mucho tiempo, ¿no, Lou? _Dios_, no pares."

"No me detendré, no me detendré," Louis murmuró. Sólo lo había tomado para ajustar bien el juguete, manteniéndolo atrapado dentro de él mientras movía sus caderas. La cabeza le tocaba implacablemente ese punto dentro de él, y sabía que no duraría mucho.

"Bebé, oh Dios," gritó Louis, sosteniendo su abdomen con una mano y pellizcando su pezón con la otra. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y miró entre sus piernas, amando cómo se veía el dildo mientras estaba clavado dentro de él.

Harry todavía sostenía la base de polla, tratando desesperadamente de no venirse hasta no escuchar que Louis lo hiciera. Su pene se había vuelto de un rojo intenso, punzando con cada latido de su corazón. "Fóllate tan bien con mi polla, Lou, mírate," susurró, tratando en vano de imaginarse cómo se vería Louis enfrente de él. Harry imaginó a un sudado y depravado Louis gimiendo libremente mientras se empalaba una y otra vez en su pene. Sus fuertes muslos se esforzarían para seguir levantándolo, pero aun estaría tan ansioso de hacer todo el trabajo que sería incesante en sus movimientos, rechazando cualquier ayuda de Harry. "¿Esto—esto es algo que quieres hacer cuando regrese?"

"Sí," dijo Louis sin aliento. "Dios, sí."

"Dios, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que quiero verte en este momento?" soltó Harry. "Háblame. Dime lo que estás haciendo."

"Estoy sentado hasta abajo," Louis sonaba completamente destrozado. "Mi culo está tocando la almohada... ahora sólo me estoy moviendo de atrás hacia adelante... Tan profundo..."

"Sí, estoy tan profundo. Te encanta que esté profundo, ¿no, Lou?"

"Sí," lloriqueó.

"Tú pequeño chico sucio... Te vas a correr tan duro, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo sin aliento, "pero se siente tan bien, no quiero parar."

"Pero se va a sentir muy bien cuando te corras, bebé."

"Muy bien," repitió Louis. "Siempre sigues follándome después de que me corro, se siente muy bien, me pone muy duro."

"Sí," continuó Harry, encantado con que Louis esté hablando mucho. "Siempre luces tan jodidamente sexy, Lou, cuando tiemblas y te desmoronas y te sigues corriendo—"

"Oh, mierda."

Louis se estiró para agarrar más almohadas y se apresuró para hacer una pila frente a él, una pila que lucía y se sentía como el cuerpo de Harry debajo de él. Puso sus codos en la pila para rápidamente cambiarlo a altavoz, poniendo el teléfono entre sus brazos. Harry escuchaba constantemente el pesado jadeo de Louis mientras se subía y bajaba implacablemente en el dildo, persiguiendo rápidamente su liberación.

"Quiero sentir que te corres en mi polla, Lou, quiero tu semen en todo mi cuerpo." Podía decir que Louis no diría nada puesto que su respiración era muy fuerte y forzada, así que él continuó hablando. "Y cuando te vengas, te agarraré aún más fuerte y golpearé ese agujero hasta que _llores_—"

"Me voy a correr," dijo Louis sin aliento, "¿Puedo—"

"Hazlo," dijo Harry. "Vente para mí, bebé. Quiero ver tu polla correrse por todo el maldito lugar."

Louis apretó las almohadas frente a él lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlas, mientras mordía la funda de la almohada, gimiendo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía. Sonidos, de los que de avergonzaba, salían de su boca, y jadeaba con fuerza contra la sábana y el teléfono cuando sus movimientos se volvían erráticos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando dejó salir el grito final "¡_Harry_!" y sintió un líquido caliente salir disparado de su pene.

Montó su orgasmo, ralentizando el ritmo de sus caderas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Dejando el dildo dentro de él, se sentó completamente y notó el gran desastre que había hecho sobre las almohadas. Aturdido, alcanzó el teléfono y le quitó el altavoz. En el otro lado de la línea, todo estaba en silencio, excepto por una respiración pesada. La cabeza de luz comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando la sangre regresó a ella y tenía una expresión en blanco de asombro en su rostro.

"No puedo creer que me haya venido tan duro," se rió mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

"Eres tan increíblemente perfecto," respondió Harry lenta y profundamente. Se escuchaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Aunque ninguno de los chicos estaba diciendo nada en ese momento, Louis mantuvo el teléfono contra su oreja. "Cuidadosamente se quitó el dildo y lo arrojó a un lado de la cama, seguido rápidamente por las almohadas. Estiró sus extremidades como una estrella de mar y se quedó mirando al techo mientras sus sentidos volvían. Harry, mientras tanto, se estaba limpiando con los pañuelos más delgados que alguna vez había visto.

"¿Porque no habíamos hecho esto antes?" preguntó Harry después de un tiempo.

"Sí, lo sé," acordó Louis riéndose. "Dios mío, ¿te corriste bien?"

"Muy bien. Parece que tú también," bromeó Harry.

"Sí. Wow."

Otra vez pasaron unos momentos de silencio, y Harry debatió si debería decir lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba interesado...

"Dijiste que pensabas en eso todo el tiempo," reflexionó Harry, "montarme."

"Sí," respondió Louis, teniendo miedo a donde se dirigía esto.

"Si pensabas en eso todo el tiempo, bebé, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? Sólo curiosidad."

Louis no respondió inmediatamente. Quería evitar la pregunta, pero sabía que Harry sería persistente si trataba de evadir el tema. Lo mejor sería ser abierto con él. "Porque me vería gordo," dijo suavemente. "Mi estómago... es gordo."

Harry se quedó en silencio por un largo momento. Louis se encogió porque sabía que había arruinado el ambiente, el adorable momento que estaban compartiendo después de tener sexo. "¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas?"

Repentinamente, Louis sintió que quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió bien sacando eso de su pecho. "Quiero decir... bueno... sí,"

"Entonces te has estado sintiendo así desde hace tiempo," declaró Harry.

Todo lo que Louis podía decir era, "Lo siento."

"Bebé, realmente desearía que no pensarás eso... eso está tan lejos de la verdad. Tú eres, por lejos, el chico —persona— más caliente he visto," confesó Harry. "Tienes algo extra ahí, claro, pero también tienes algo extra en tu trasero, y parece que te gusta, ¿no?"

"Bueno, generalmente ese es un lugar mejor para ser más grande."

"¿Quién dice?"

"¡Todo el mundo!

"Nombra una persona que haya dicho eso aparte de ti." Louis no podía responder la pregunta, incluso cuando Harry le dio casi un minuto entero para hacerlo. "Eso es lo que pensaba. No estoy diciendo esto sólo porque te amo, pero eres perfecto _justo de la manera en que eres_. ...Siento mucho que hayas sentido así por tanto tiempo."

Louis suspiró.

"Después de la primera vez que te conocí," continuó Harry, "¿quieres saber lo que hice esa noche?"

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Pensé en ti toda la noche. Me masturbé como, por una _hora_, pensando en ti."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Louis, sorprendido de que nunca haya sabido eso antes. "Sólo hablamos como por, unos cinco minutos."

"Bueno, sí, pero no te podía sacar de mi cabeza. _Todo_ tú. Literalmente de la cabeza a los pies. Tu cabello, y tus ojos, y esa sonrisa. Tu trasero, tus piernas, tus pies. Tu _abdomen_. Tu precioso abdomen, Lou."

"Tú, tu eres precioso. Yo, estoy bien, pero con una llantita alrededor de mi cintura."

"_Por favor_. Todos tienen cosas que no les gustan de ellos mismos. Simplemente _parece_ que es un gran y obvio problema, pero para todos los demás, no se dan cuenta de pequeñas cosas como esas porque están muy ocupados viendo lo bueno que eres como persona."

"Todo mundo, Harry el Sabio," dijo Louis. "Dijiste que todos tienen cosa que no les gustan de ellos mismos. ¿Entonces qué es lo que no te gusta de ti? No tienes nada para _no_ gustar."

"Er, mi piel, mayormente," respondió Harry.

"¿Qué? Tu piel está bien."

Harry se burló. "¿Ves lo que digo? Ese es exactamente mi punto, Lou. A lo que soy más inseguro, ni siquiera le prestas atención. Mira, he aprendido a vivir con el hecho de que a veces mi piel es suave y otras no. No cambia lo que soy ni nada. Y sólo porque tienes un poco de peso extra —y Lou, realmente digo un _poco_ extra, es _tan_ imperceptible, bebé— alrededor de tu cintura, ¿cómo se supone que eso te va a afectar lo que eres como persona?"

"Sí," Louis estuvo de acuerdo, descubriendo que Harry tenía mucho sentido. "Sí, tienes razón."

"Ooh, pongámoslo por escrito."

"Cállate."

"Nop," Harry sonrió. "Ya sabes, ahora no puedo esperar _nada_ para volver a casa. No es que fuera diferente ni nada. Pero, Dios, Lou, me pusiste tan duro."

Louis sonrió extensamente. "¿En serio?"

"Oh, sí. En serio no puedo creer mi vida. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte. Realmente no puedo creer lo que somos ahora, pero no quiero cuestionármelo. Nunca querría a nadie más."

Louis sonrió, preguntándose que hizo bien en su vida pasada para ser bendecido con un novio tan dulce. "Yo tampoco."

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
Brisa xxx


End file.
